PPGZ: The Power of the Light Source
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Sequel of PPGZ: The Girls with the Gray Light. Him has gathered all the villains for a master plan, and it involves capturing Bridget. Now the girls need to stop him by gathering the remaining white light. With help from Steven, Jenny, and the professor, anything is possible. It will take all of them to defeat Him once and for all?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Remaining Black Lights

In NewTownsville, early in the morning, Bridget is waking up from her sleep. Bridget sits up in her bed and stretches her arms. Suddenly her dog, Minnie runs up and barks happily then gives her licks on the cheeks.

Bridget giggles as she is being kissed, "Alright Minnie. I'm up already. Now, I need to get dressed."

Bridget gets up from her bed and begins to get dressed. In the kitchen, Alice wakes up early as well and finish making breakfast. Bridget is dressed and her hair fixed in her braid. She then walks into the dinning room.

She says, "Morning mom."

"Morning dearie, I made breakfast," Alice says.

Bridget looks to see a plate pancakes with some maple syrup and milk.

"Thanks mom," Bridget says.

Bridget sits down on the table and begins to bring her breakfast. Of course, she makes sure Minnie has her breakfast as well.

After eating breakfast and gathering her things, Bridget leaves out of the apartment and sees Buttercup already at front.

"Morning Bridget, ready for school?" Buttercup asks.

"You know it, but I'm still a little nervous about the finals are today," Bridget says.

"So are we," Blossom's voice speaks up.

The two look to see Blossom and Bubbles walking their way.

"Hey guys, ready for our finals because I'm not sure about it," Blossom says.

Bubbles weary says, "Me either. I'm a little nervous about the finals."

The girls then begins to walk to school.

"Don't worry, we've been studying for weeks. You all remember to leave your belts at the lab?" Bridget replies.

Blossom answers, "We did. We promised the Principal that we leave our belts at the lab so we can do our finals in peace."

"We also had to stay in a separate room where we don't have to worry about seeing the professor doing weird things again," Buttercup says.

The four laugh with smiles on their faces.

"You can say that again," Bridget says.

"Yeah. That robot incident with Mojo was crazy," Buttercup says.

"And when the professor was chasing Fuzzy who is jumping on the buildings," Blossom says.

Bubbles says, "Don't forget facing the Amoeba Boys."

The four girls continue to laugh with smiles on their faces.

"Bridget says, "Let's hurry to the school and get to the lab when we're done. Jenny and Steven are coming to visit from America today."

"I can't wait to see them again," Bubbles happily says.

"Us too!" Blossom and Buttercup agree.

The four girls begin to make a run to school Soon enough, the girls have arrived at school and are ready to take their finals. The girls are placed in a separate room than the other students. The girls are sitting on separate desks from each other and are all paying attention to the principal is in the room as well.

The principal says, "Alright girls, you will be in the room to do your finals and not worry about the… weirdness. You will be there until each of your finals are done."

"Yes sir," The girls say.

The Principal says, "Alright girls, you may begin."

The girls grab their pencils and begin to do their final papers. They make sure to promise not to do any super heroine until after school today.

Meanwhile, at Happongi Hills Skyscraper, Him is relaxing on a chair getting some rays. Suddenly he then loses his focus. He remembers the time Bridget is able to create a powerful move combined with the girls power. That is able to give Him a shocking experience.

"Why must I be beaten by girls like the PowerPuff Girls Z in the first place. Especially with Bridget who is able to combine her dark energy and the girls light energy," Him says to himself.

He sits up, and says, "Speaking of which, that was that time…"

He remembers the time that Peach is able to share his white light with the girls, giving them all their strength.

"That dog has the white light too. That's a bit of a nuisance. Of course, there were those other times, " Him says to himself.

He remembers the time that Bridget is able to defeat him as her own and more that her powers begin to grow. There are flashback that show that Bridget is able to sense when he's near by, and when she changes into Bridget.

"I can't forget about Bridget. She not only has the same white light as the girls, but she has my dark powers," Him says to himself.

Suddenly he then remembers the day the iceberg has been destroyed and his powers have been released along with the white light making the villains and heroes.

Him gets up and begins to dance around as he says, "But that's fine. The black light which scattered around this world that created the monsters was originally mine. With that black light. I should be able to crush PowerPuff Girls Z."

With a smirk on his face, Him calls out, "My black light, return!"

Suddenly, a black light began to appear around the monkey woman. Then all the monsters' dark light begin to leave them, changing everyone back to their original forms and traveling back to Happongi Hills Tower. Him spins around to feel the dark energy coming back to him, but stops to notice something wrong.

"Seems like there isn't as much as before. There must be some that haven't been returned. Which monsters didn't the black light return from?" Him says to himself, slightly confused.

Him then uses his powers to figure out which monsters still have the dark light. First, is Mojo eating bananas, which he has stole in his home.

Fuzzy who is playing his music on his banjo his forest home.

Princess Morbucks who is sitting on the chair petting her cat, Sapphire at her mansion. Sapphire scratches her making Princess yelp. The red afro and yellow eyes appear for a moment and disappears.

Next is the Gang Green Gang hanging in blowing bubbles with bubble gum.

Sakurako is brushing her hair in front of her mirror. She looks down unaware that Sedusa appears on the reflection.

Then the Amoeba boys that are floating around in a circle.

Being driven in a taxi of New Townsville are Steven and Jenny who are seeing Bridget. Steven has fallen asleep after a long flight on the plan. He is unaware that his shadow form appears and disappears.

Finally, Bridget is doing her finals unaware that Brenda's reflection has appear by a window close to where she is sitting.

Seeing the remaining ones who has his power, Him says, "It's possible that they are intact to their darker side than everyone else. I'll definitely get them back!"

Him is determined to get the last remaining dark energy. He also has a special plan for Bridget, and is more determined to get his dark energy from her.

After school, the girls are at the lab. Jenny and Steven are already here to see them. The girls along with Steven and Ken are having snacks with the girls.

"I'm so glad to see you two again. It's been a while," Bridget says.

"I know. It feels like months," Jenny says.

Steven clarifies, "It has been months since the last time we saw each other and well, not on good terms."

"Small details and such. I'm hoping we can go have some fun, and to see you girls fight some monsters some more," Jenny says.

"You might get the chance if things aren't calm the way they are. There hasn't been anything going on," Blossom says.

Buttercup leans back on the chair, "Yeah. No monsters. No bad guys. No Him sending his black dust either."

"I'm getting a bit concerned about that. Whenever Him hasn't caused any trouble it will mean that more trouble is on the way," Bridget says.

"Aw Bridget, you worry too much. We beaten Him before and we'll be able to beat him again," Blossom says.

"Yeah. Let's not forget you girls telling me that you three were turned into babies along with the professors. We manage to figure out that the lollipops you ate were the causes and having ice cream was the thing to get them out," Bridget says.

Blossom puts her hand on her head, "Yeah. We couldn't remember anything."

"We also kicked Mojo's butt after that," Buttercup says.

Bubbles giggles, "It was actually funny when we think about it."

"It sounds funny," Jenny says.

Just then, Professor Utonium comes into the room holding some of his mail along with a small card.

"Hey kids, how are you all doing?" Utonium asks.

"We're doing fine, enjoying all the delicious snack," Blossom happily says.

"That's good," The professor says.

Then passes a card to Steven, "By the way, you seem to receive some mail."

"Mail? For me?" Steven asks.

Then takes the small card.

Steven becomes confused, "What is this?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Him's Big Plan

At Happiongi hills, Mojo has arrived wearing a white body robot suit wearing a white suit. He seems very happy about something.

He looks up at the tall building, and says, "This is Happongi Hills, mojo. I can't believe I was invited to a sushi party in such an extravagant place! I've became extravagant too mojo!"

He holds out the invite as he begins to walk to the building, and says, "It might be more select celeb monsters than I thought mojo! Of all the monsters, I'm sure I was the only one invited."

"From here on, I've got to stick my chest out more!" Mojo adds, putting the invite in his pocket.

He then notices that his neck is stuck, "I looked up too much, and now I can't turn my head mojo! Oh well, I'm posed so that my chest sticks out."

He then walks towards the building. He quickly runs over, but ends up slamming to the door, and falls over. Mojo quickly sits up to feel his neck is back to normal.

Mojo walks inside with a smile on his face. He then walks into the elevator and ride it to the right floor.

He then wonders, "I wonder what kind of celebs have some to the sushi party mojo?"

He reaches the right floor, and is shocked to see the Gang Green Gang, Fuzzy Lumpkins, and the Amoeba Boys here as well they are eating sushi like there is no tomorrow.

Mojo is freaking out, "W-what Mojo?!"

"Were you guys really invited mojo?! Why?! So I wasn't the only one invited mojo?!" Mojo demands asking each villain.

Watching them on the tv. From the other room, Him can see the other villains are here, all except three.

"Where's Princess, Sedusa, and this Shadow? I'm sure I invited them," Him asks himself.

At Princess's Mansion, Princess received the invitation, but thinks differently about the party.

"I'm rich, so I only eat Ginza Jumen sushi. I'm not going to some lowly sushi party," Princess says.

Then passes it to her cat, "Sapphire. Throw it away."

Sapphire takes it and puts it in the trash bin.

At the cafe, Sakurako and Souichirou are there. Sakurako has received the same letter Princess has received.

Sedusa asks, "Sedusa? Who could that be?"

He remembers that Sedusa is the name of Sakurako's ego. He promised to keep this a secret from her because she isn't aware of it.

Souichirou takes the letter and stammers, "It must be some mistake! I'll bring it to the post office."

Sakurako nods her head in reply.

At the lab, Steven looks at the letter the girls have.

"That's strange. How did they know to send the letter here?" Jenny asks.

"I think it has to be a trick. Him must be up to something other than a sushi party," Bridget says, taking the letter from Steven.

Steven nods his head, " I'll take your word for it."

Seeing that none of them is going to show up, Him think that the monsters who have showed up will do. In the room, Mojo is doing his best to catch up on the sushi eating. He is eating the food like a buffet. Mojo eats a lot of sushi until he is round like a ball. Mojo then sees another sushi that is being served, but someone else eats it before he can get it.

Mojo shouts, "Hey! That's mine!"

He then sees the person is actually Ace who is round after eating a lot of sushi.

"Who are you?" Mojo asks.

"I'm Bobby Green. Who are you?!" Ace answers.

"Mojo Jojo?" Mojo answers.

"No way, you're too fat," Ace says.

Mojo suspects, "Ah, I know. You are big boy. Big Billy, aren't you?"

"Nope. That's me," Big Billys.

Mojo turns around to see Big Billy behind him. Now, Mojo is even more confused."

Mojo asks, "Now there are two of them."

"I told you my name is Bobby Green," Ace says.

Mojo growls, "You are lying!"

Suddenly, the lights turn off.

Ace asks, "Hey! Who turned off the lights?!"

Everyone in the room are confused to see what is going on. Suddenly, they hear evil laughter surrounding the area.

Then a voice says, "Ladies and Gentlemen, monsters! I'm sure you are all wondering why you're here…. I gathered you so we can destroy the PowerPuff Girls Z!"

Everyone dumbfounded as they fall to the ground.

Him lowers himself to the ground, and says, "You see, I have come up with a plan to get rid of those do gooders once and for all."

"Well, Mojo has heard of that one before," Mojo says with a firm stare.

Soon everyone in the room are staring.

"All you have to do is let me borrow your dark auras then I'll be able to boost it a hundred times. Doesn't that sound good," Him says with a sinister grin.

Mojo steps forward, "You think we are slow on the update, if you think we will fall for that trick."

Everyone nods their heads in reply.

"Let me show you what Mojo thinks of your plan, right?" Mojo says, hitting his bottom.

But everyone says, "Sorry, you're on your own."

"You mean, I got dressed in my disco dancing for nothing. I even been practicing my dancing. I can do the mambo and the waltz too…" Mojo says, moving around.

Him says, "You're not very bright, aren't you?"

Mojo stops moving around and turns his head.

Him angrily says, "The dark energy that you possess right now is the most powerful substance in the universe."

Mojo begin to become freaked to see the scary look.

"It comes from my soul, and I can feel it swirling inside you," Him says with a sinister smile.

Mojo is even more scared for every kind of reason.

"Of course, I can't just force you to give it back. But why won't be nice and hand them over," Him says.

Mojo begins to panic and stammers his legs as he waves his arms.

"Here's a new dance move! I call this one, RUNNING AWAY!" Majo panics.

"So let's team up. We'll form the Society for the Destruction of the PowerPuff Girls Z," Him says.

"Society for the Destruction of the PowerPuff Girls Z?" The villains asks.

"That's right. Now put these on," Him says.

Then throws tights that looks exactly like his.

Then he raises his calw, "Time for our first order of business."

At the lab, everyone is relaxing. The girls are busy studying for their finals.

Peach cries out, "The monsters are rampaging!"

Everyone is shocked to hear this. Ken types on the keyboard to see what is going on, mojo is hitting baseballs and they're exploding across the city.

Professor Utonium calls out, "PowerPuff Girls Z deploy!"

"PowerPuff Girls Z da wan wan!" Peach calls out.

The girls then left their hands and their rings appear. Then they begin to transform into their PowerPuff Girls outfits.

Each girl calls out, "Blossom…! Bubbles…! Buttercup…! Bridget…!"

The girls gain their clothes, accessories, shoes and other needs for their transformation.

Soon, ann four pose together, and shouts, "PowerPuff Girls Z!"

At a baseball field, Mojo is still holding the bat and wearing a baseball cap.

Mojo laughs, and says, "Hurry and come PowerPuff Girls Z!"

Mojo looks up to see the girls coming this way.

Mojo says, "Here they are, mojo!"

Mojo picks up a baseball, and says, "I was waiting for you."

The girls then lands on the ground of the field to confront the evil chimp.

The girls stand up, and says, "Fighting love science and legend! PowerPuff Girls Z!"

"Take this!" Mojo says, swinging the ball at the girls.

The girls quickly dodge out of the way. Mojo continues to swim the baseballs at the girls, but the superheroines continue to dodge from the exploding balls. After swinging the baseballs at the girls and missing them, Mojo is getting tired. Suddenly one that is close to him, explodes.

Suddenly, he hears Blossom says, "This is it, Mojo."

He looks up to see the girls in front of him.

"Be a good boy, Mojo," Bubbles says.

"Or do you want to taste our attack?" Buttercup adds.

"So just give up now," Bridget adds.

Mojo says, "Running away!"

Mojo scurries back, and jumps away.

Buttercup says, "That guy never knows when to give up."

"What'll we do?" Bubbles asks.

"I saw we go after him," Bridget says.

Then Blossom says, "He made a big mess. So let's do a big job in messing with him."

The girls fly in the air over the city to find Mojo. the girls then land on the street and walk around. Just then, they see a banana peel flying out of the alley.

Blossom giggles, "He really is a monkey."

The girls then runs into the alley to find Mojo. Suddenly, the girls stop to see Mojo throws a peel to the ground, but has a sinister look on his face. They hear a sound coming from the trash can, and turns to see the Amoeba Boys coming out with the same sock Mojo has on.

Blossom gasps, "The Amoeba Boys?!"

Suddenly, they hear a motorcycle and turns to see Ace and Grubber on the motorbike, and Snake, Big Billy and Litter Alturo. All five are also wearing the same socks as well.

"The Gang Green Gang?!" Blossom says in shock.

Bubbles says, "It looks like we've been ambushed."

Suddenly the communicator goes on and Buttercup quickly answers to see Ken.

Ken panics, "Big Trouble! Fuzzy's kidnapped Peach!"

"What?! You guys!" Buttercup says in anger.

Just then, Mojo throws one of the baseballs to the ground.

Bridget quickly moves the girls out of the way, "Look out!"

Bridget manages to push the girls out of the way, but the ball is right at her feet so it explodes, releasing smoke. Bridget coughs, and starts to feel dizzy. Then collapses on to the ground.

Bubbles gasps, "Bridget!"

Blossom demands, "What are you guys plotting?!"

"A lot of things," Mojo and his eyes begin to glow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Captured Friends

Finding themselves ambushed by their enemies, the girls are still dumbfounded and shocked. The girls find themselves surrounded by Mojo, the Gang Green, Gang and the Amoeba Boys. Big Billy is also holding the unconscious Bridget in his arms. The girls try their best to fight them, but they are actually getting their butts kicked.

"What's going on? The monsters are different today?" Buttercup asks.

"They're definitely stronger," Blossoms says.

Then Blossom demands, "what do you want with Bridget?"

"And where's Fuzzy?" Bubbles adds.

Suddenly, the wall begins to crack and a pink hand comes through it, making Bubbles gasp. Breaking through the wall is Fuzzy Lumpkins who is holding Peach.

"Someone called?" Fuzzy asks.

"Save me da wan," Peach says.

"Peach!" The girls worriedly says.

"Today we are fearless! Mojo announces.

Then says, "Get them!"

Just then, the bad guys attack the girls. They punch, kick, and use their new strength to attack them like punching bags. Then they throw the girls to the other side of the street. The girls are slammed into the wall, and are exhausted. The villains look at the victor and are satisfied with it.

"Do you know how scary we really are now, mojo? So what should we do to them?" Mojo asks with a grin.

"How about we send them to the moon like they did to us," Fuzzy suggests.

Peach screams, "PowerPuff Z!"

"Shut up," Fuzzy says, and flicks Peach on the head.

Mojoj asks, "Does this mean we all agree to send them to the moon?"

"Nah, the moon is too good for those twirps," Ace disagrees.

"Indeed .Perhaps we can send them to mars instead," Slik Hat says.

When they turn around, they can see the girls are gone.

"Where they go?!" Violet asks.

Mojo panics, "Please do not tell me they got away again?!"

Fuzzy points out, holding Peach, "We still have the dog, it's fine."

"And we still have one of their friends," Ace adds.

"You're right. As long as we have their friends, the girls will have to rescue them. It's just like Him said. Just by wearing these tights, we're powered up! With this much power, we can defeat! PowerPuff Girls Z at any time, mojo!" Mojo says, lifting his food in the air.

He suddenly loses his balance and falls to the side.

Mojo quickly gets up, and says, "We've won! The Destruction of the PowerPuff Girls Z is victorious! This calls for a victory march with singing and marching!"

Mojo then holds a red flag on a pole. It has the capital M and the word' VICTORY' on it. The other are kind of confused.

"You really want us to sing a song?" Ace asks.

"We'll make one now. It should be appropriate victor song," Mojo says.

Then announces, "Here we go!

Sonn the villains join together and begin to sing the victory song that they made up. Mostly Mojo.

**Villains:**

_Beat them!_

_Beat them!_

_Destruction of the PowerPuff Girls Z_

_Defeat…_

_We… _

_Defeat…_

_Defeat…_

_PowerPuff Girls… Defeat_

Then they all begin to march down the alley and head to the street. Taking Bridget and Peach with them.

**Mojo Jojo:**

_Stick out your chest, mojo!_

**Villains:**

_Go! Go!_

_Destruction of the PowerPuff Girls Z_

**Mojo Jojo:**

_One more time, mojo!_

While the villains are doing their victory march to who knows where. The girls are high in the air keeping a distance. They still are shocked to what happened today.

I can't believe this happened to us," Blossom says.

"The Destruction of the PowerPuff Girls Z? That doesn't sound very nice? Are they creating an organization?" Bubbles asks.

Then Buttercup asks, "Has Mojo always had such leadership?"

"He hasn't," Blossom says.

Then Bubbles suggests. "Maybe he's sick?"

"Anyway, we have to save Peach and Bridget," Blossom says. Then flies off.

"Yeah!" Buttercup says, following behind.

"Wait for me!" Bubbles says, following the girls.

Later on, Mojo and the group of villains are still marching and singing to their destination, Happongi Hills.

**Villains:**

_Defeat!_

_Defeat!_

_Destruction of the PowerPuff Girls Z_

The villains walk inside the building, unknown the girls are flying behind them.

"That's Happongi Hills," Blossom says.

In the room on the top floor, the villains begin to match and sing with their hostage. Him simply looks at them as his claws on his hips. The villains continue to sing.

**Villains:**

_We are the Destruction of the PowerPuff Girls Z_

_Yeah!_

They all stop finishing their victory song.

Him walks over, and asks, "What are you guys doing?"

Then darkly says, "Gather around me and stick out your hands."

Mojo and the other villains are confused and gather around them like Him says. Then stick out their hands. With an evil smirk on his face, Him brings out his claw and snap at them in a circle. He ends up doing it to Mojo twice.

Mojo yelps holding his hand, "Hey, no fair! How come I was the only one hit twice?!"

"Yeah! We got the dog and the gray PowerPuff like y'all told us," Fuzzy says, holding Peach while Big Billy is holding Bridget who is tied up with her wrist and ankle by her ropes.

Him walks over to the two, and says, "You guys don't understand your true power."

"Our true power?" Mojo asks, rubbing his hand and blows on it.

"Right! Just wearing my tights you beat PowerPuff Girls Z. but you mustn't rejoice over just that. You guys need to be stronger," Him says, carrying both Bridget and Peach in his arm.

"But how mojo?" Mojo asks.

"And why you want her specifically, other than using her as a hostage?" Ace asks.

Him then puts Peach in a cage and locks him up, and places Bridget on the table.

Him simply answers, "Believe in me."

Everyone become confused.

"Please, do try to relax," Him says, turning to face the bad guys.

Suddenly, Him's eyes begin to glow red, and says, "Now close your eyes."

Soon the villains close their eyes like Him says.

Then Him says, "I'll say it again. Just by wearing my tights, you'll beat PowerPuff Girls Z. Now you say it,"

The villains says, "By wearing Him's tights we'll beat PowerPuff Girls Z."

"Open your eyes. Say it louder!" Him commands.

The villains opens their eyes as they're told, and says, "By wearing Him's tights we'll beat PowerPuff Girls Z!"

Him smiles with satisfaction. Behind him, Bridget and Peach are awaken and look to see what is happening.

Peach screams, "Don't be deceived wan! He's up to something wan!"

Him then kicks Peach's cage to the side.

Bridget worriedly says, "Peach!"

Him then turns to the others, and says, "Now, repeat after me. If I entrust Him with the black light, it'll be 100 times stronger. Say that in the same loud voice as before.

"If we entrust Him with the black light, it'll be 100 times stronger," The villains says, still under Him's control.

Bridget is stunned to hear this and says in thought, "What?! There's no way what Him say is true!"

She then hears Him saying, "Bravo! Bravo! Bravo! Now, there's a jacuzzi in the floor above. Let's go."

The villain then march off and head off to the jacuzzi.

Before Mojo can follow Him says to him, " Ah Mojo, can I have a word with you."

Mojo points to himself confused.

Him has asked Mojo to come on the balcony and the tied up Bridget and caged Peach are right by them.

Him says, "Sorry about earlier."

"About what?" Mojo asks.

"For hitting you unnecessarily," Him answers.

Mojo angrily says, "That's right! I remember now! Why did you do that?!"

"It's because I have high hopes in you. You're unlike the other monsters. A star of stature! A superstar monster!" Him flatters Mojo, which makes the chimp happy.

Bridget mutters in though, "Flatterer."

Mojo eagerly says, "I knew it. That's why you hit me twice to cheer me on."

"That's right. Just what I'd expect from a super star monster. You understand my feelings so readily," Him says.

"I'm blushing," Mojo replies with his cheeks turning pink.

"He's kidding," Bridget says in thought.

Then Him asks, "Then can I ask a favor of you, superstar Mojo?"

"Sure anything!" Mojo quickly says.

Him then holds a screwdriver, and says, "Finish this dog off."

Having enough, Bridget brings up her leg and springs them forward to kick them, but she misses.

Bridget angrily says, "Don't you dare hurt Peach.

Him looks at Bridget with a dark glare, "You don't seem to understand the possession you're in right now. I'll be dealing with you on my own terms."

Bridget glares at him in anger. Unknown to them, the girls are above from a far distance and see what is happening.

"So Him is behind all of this. He's formed the Destruction of the PowerPuff Girls Z and wants them to capture Bridget and Peach!" Blossom says.

"I can't believe Him has joined with the monster," Buttercup replies.

"I'm sure Him is using them and wants to use Bridget," Blossom says.

"So he isn't sick," Bubbles replies.

"At any rate, we got to save Bridget, and Peach," Blossom says.

Then Buttercup says, "And let's get Mojo to spill the story."

"I'll be waiting when you're done," Him says. Then walks inside.

Mojo looks at the screwdriver, "Finish him off?"

"Mojo, wait! You can't believe what Him said. He's deceiving you," Peach says.

Mojo angrily says, "How rude you are! I'm a superstar monster! There's no way I'd be deceived."

"How can you be so gullible?! You've been deceived from the very beginning!" Bridget angrily says.

Mojo become angry and grabs Bridget by her jacket, "That's it! I'm going to use this screwdriver to twist twist at your dog friend. And take him apart piece by piece."

Mojo raises his hand with the screwdriver trying to screw, but someone snatches it away.

Mojo present his hand to Peach, "Say your prayers."

He suddenly notices the screwdriver is gone. He quickly turns around, to see the girls, and yelp, "PowerPuff Girls Z?!"

Bubbles calmly says, "Come with us."

The next moment, the girls are beating Mojo up and tie him up with rope. Then they free Bridget from her restraints and Peach from the cage. Then they carry Mojo to the lab for questioning and bring Peach and Bridget back, safe and sound.

When they reach the lab, Ken is hugging peach with glee while Jenny and Steven do the same for Bridget.

"Peach! I was so worried," Ken says.

"Are you alright?" Blossom asks.

"We're fine, but we got big trouble. Him tricked monsters in some kind of plan. Him promised them that he'll make the dark aura 100 times stronger if they give it to him," Bridget says.

Mojo says, "Him isn't that kind of monster! I'm not being used!"

"Him is much more villainous than you think," Buttercup says.

"I'm a super star monster," Mojo says.

Buttercup groans.

"But Mojo, how could you believe him?" Bridget asks.

"It's like he said, if we lend him our blacklight power, we'll receive 100 times the power," Mojo says.

"I think Mojo is sick," Bubbles says.

"He's completely fooled," Blossom says.

Jenny says, "There's no way that could be true."

Suddenly, Bridget screams and clutches her head. Then gets on her knees in pain.

"Bridget, what's wrong?" Steven asks.

"My head! It hurts! I'm sensing powerful black aura," Bridget says.

Peach says, "I sense them too, da wan wan."

Ken type on the computer to get the video of Happigoni Hills Tower.

"Should have known, the powers are increasing," Buttercup says.

On the screen, everyone can watch the tower is admitting strong black light. This highly concern them. At the sametime, Mojo is excited, believing that if what Him saying is true then he and the other monsters can beat the girls and destroy the city.

Blossom saus, "If Him uses his powers to make the monsters stronger…"

"What'll we do?" Bubbles asks.

Buttercup asks, "Professor, isn't there anything we can do?"

"Is there anything?" Bridget adds.

The professor thinks for a minute, then says, "It might be our only option, but we'll have to seal Him like before."

"Wait, you mean seal Him like the girls before us did?" Bridget asks.

The professor nods his head.

Steven asks, "But how?"

"Come," The professor says.

Everyone leaves the room, leaving Mojo alone in the lab. They all come to a steel door, and they open. Then they all begin to walk inside.

The professor says, "This way. Enter and look."

The girls walk inside, and become surprised to see four robot that looks a lot like them.

"Woah!" Bridget says.

"Cool! Blossom replies.

"Lovely," Bubbles says.

Jenny says, "They look just like you."

"Predicting this… I started making this the day I met you all."

"We just finished it last night," Ken says.

Then the girls announce, "I call it… Dynamo Z!"

The PowerPuff Girls Z are awestruck to see the new robot that is called Dynamo Z. this is what's going to be used to stop Him once and for all.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Travel to the Past of Edo

In the secret part of the lab, the kids are amazed to see four robot version of PowerPuff Girls Z. The professor calls these inventions, Dynamo Z. The girls and Steven are astonished to see the robots in the lab.

Bridget asks, "Professor, what do these robots do?"

"They're going to help us defeat Him. They are time machine when combined into one. With the robot, we'll be able to go back in time to Edo," The professor says.

"Edo?" The girls asks.

Bridget says, "I remember, that is the same town that the Ooedo Chakichaki Girls lived."

"That's the one. If we can see my ancestor Hiraga Kennia, then he can give us the original Kennainium and possibly the answer we need to defeat Him," The professor says."

Blossom asks, "How come we can't use the robots to defeat Him and the other bad guys instead?"

"Because we didn't made them for combat. We put super powerful boosters so we can let them travel through time. Each robot are used for their own specific needs, but not fighting," Ken says.

"Aww," The girls reply.

Jenny asks, "What's the point of a giant robot if it doesn't fight?"

"I have to agree," Steven says.

"Either way, we need to go back in time to Edo and find Kennia so he can help us stop Him from whatever he is doing," Bridget says.

"She's right," Bubbles says.

"We need to go there now," Buttercup says.

Blossom sighs,"I do hate to see giant robots can't be used to fight, but they still look cool to ride in."

Bridget asks, "So Professor, you said your ancestor can help us."

"Yes," Utonium says.

"Remind me what happened in Edo?" Jenny asks.

Bridget says, "A long time ago in Edo, Him caused a lot of trouble by using his dark powers. The professor's ancestor Hiraga Kennia created Kennainium in order to stop him."

"After that, three girls were chosen by the professor. He gifted them with powers from his chemical and become Ooedo Chakichaki Girls. They were able to defeat Him with their powers and manage to took away his," Blossom says.

"Him has been sealed inside a coffin that is coated with Kennainiun seals and hidden away. Meanwhile, Him's powers have been locked with the same chemical and thrown into the ocean," Bubbles says.

"On the day the weather went crazy, the box holding the dark powers was in the iceberg. When the professors destroyed it, the white light from Kennainiun turned into Z went into all of us and Peach while the dark lights when into Steven, Mojo, Him, and others, including Bridget," Buttercup says.

Then Blossom has an idea, "I know, maybe we can go back in time and prevent the box from going in the iceberg. That way, Him will never be released."

"That's a bad idea. If we do that it will change time and none of this would have happen. The PowerPuff Girls will cease to exist if we alter time," Ken says.

The professor says, "It's alright to go into the time period and interact with few as possible, but we can't do anything that will change time."

"You're right, we can't alter time or it will get messed up. Then PowerPuff Girls Z won't exist," Blossom says.

"Then let's go in the robots and get going," Bridget says.

The PowerPuff Girls Z hurry inside their personal robots and sit on the chairs. Then they all grab the controls and activate the robots. Then the girls fly the robots in the air and combine it to become a giant robot version of Blossom in her powerpuff form.

Blossom says through the microphone, "Wow! This is so cool!"

"Yeah. This is better than the movies!" Bridget says.

The professor calls out through the microphone, "Remember, you need to work together to go back in time to Edo!"

"We're on it. Ready girls?!" Blossom says.

"We're ready," Buttercup says.

"Yep. Ready when you are," Bubbles says.

Bridget says, "Ready ready ready!"

Using the controls, the girls are able to fly the robot in the air. Once they are in space, the girls are able to look down to see the planet. The girls activates the machine and begin to fly around the earth at top speed.

Down below, the professors and Peach look up along with Steven and Jenny says.

The professor says, "Alright, we should get to work. Jenny, Steven, we'll need your help."

"We're right behind you professor," Steven says.

Everyone hurry inside the lab. While everything is going on, Mojo who is still tied in a ball manages to roll out of the lab and see what is happening.

Mojo rolls around in a panic, "Uh oh! This isn't good. In fact, this is bad!"

Mojo manages to break out of his restraints and hurries down the hill. He looks to see the girls in the robot flying across the sky making a pink streak.

Mojo quickly calls on his phone in a panic, "It is up to Mojo to worn all his friends!"

Back at the Happongi Hills Skyscraper, the villains are having lunch while Him is standing from a distance. Hearing the phone called, Him picks it up and hears Mojo's voice.

He then hears Mojo talking on the line, "Ah Mojo."

"Look at the sky? What are you panicking about?" Him asks walking outside.

When Him looks up, he is stunned and screams to see what is happening, "What is that?"

Meanwhile the villains hear Him shouting.

Ace asks, "What is it? Trouble?"

"Then hurry and make us stronger," Fuzzy says.

But Him angrily says, "Shut up!"

The villains flinched when Him yells at them.

Realizing his mistake Him calmly says, "Oh no, I did it again. Please don't worry. Please continue."

The villains then continue with their fun. However, Him turns to see what the problem is, and knows he has to do something.

Him presents his claw and his spores comes out, "Black particles! Follow those girls!"

The black spores follow the girls' pink streak. Meanwhile, the girls are controlling the robots from the inside and are making the robot accelerate faster and faster. The particles are doing their best to catch up with them.

Blossom shouts, "Time Warp!"

Soon the girls are flying through the time stream as they pick up speed.

Blossom happily says, "How cool! This is super realistic!"

"Alright Blossom, let's take this seriously and focus on our mission," Bridget says.

"Bridget is right," The professor's voice speaks.

The girls become confused.

"Professor?" Bubbles asks.

"We're here and speaking through a communicator," The Professor says.

Then three stick appears with mini figures of the professor, Ken, and Peach.

"It only transmits our voices, but at least we can support from the present day," Ken says.

"How cute," Bubbles says.

The girls continue to fly through the time stream, until they see a bright flash of light in front of the screen.

"What was that?" Bridget asks.

"What was what?" Ken asks.

"Something went past us," Blossom says.

Then the professor says, "We arrived at Edo."

"Roger!" The girls reply.

The girls continue to fly the robot until it comes to a complete stop. They stop to look to see whale in front of them and they're underwater. The girls quickly come out of the water, only sailors end up seeing them.

"Um, I think we're here," Buttercup says.

Bridget sighs, "And it looks like they already see us."

Everyone in Edo look to see the new contraption that rises from the water.

"Look all the people watching us," Bubbles says.

The eyelids open, and Blossom quickly flies out screaming, "Forget it! Forget it all please! History might change!"

The robot walks into the city as Blossom is directing traffic. Although it doesn't seem to be working.

Suddenly they hear a familiar voice, "What is that?"

"A sea monster?" Another familiar voice speaks.

Suddenly, Blossom angrily demands, "Who are you calling a sea monster?!"

The girls look out to see who it is. In the sky, they are none other than the Ooedo Chakichaki Girls. Pink is Momoko. Blue is Miyako. Finally the green is Karou."

"Then a large statue of Buddha?" Miyako suggests.

But Karou says, "It's a large robot."

Unknown to them, The PowerPuff Girls Z fly up to them.

"Why's it matter? Depending on the situation, we'll defeat you," Momoko declares.

Suddenly, the two groups are staring face to face. They are shocked to see how similar they are to each other.

"Somehow…" Karou says.

"I don't think they're strangers," Miyako says.

Blossom says, "Could you girls be…?"

Momoko flips, and says, "We are…"

Miyako and Kaoru follow after her, and do their superhero poses.

Then the three girls chant, "Fighting Love Knowledge Legends! Ooedo Chakichaki Girls!"

Then Blossom says, "We are…"

The girls then do their pose as they say, "Fighting Love Science Legend! PowerPuff Girls Z!"

Then Blossoms says, "We've came from the future so we can seal Him."

"And get him off of our backs," Bridget adds.

The Ooedo Chakichaki Girls are shocked to hear news, "What?!"

"But he was sealed!" Momoko says.

Bridget says, "It's a long story, but we need to see Kennia."

"Of course," Miyako replies.

Sometime later the girls reach Kennia's home, and explained the entire situation to them, especially what Him is up to.

However, Kennia says, "My… sorry, sorry. Kennainium was all used to seal Him."

"Then tell us how to make it," Blossom says.

"I made it by accident," Kennia admits.

PowerPuff Girls Z become dumbfounded.

Miyako says, "I'm sorry. This is kind of person Kennai-sensei is."

"But we can't just ignore Him," Kennia says.

Suddenly, he has an idea, "Eureka!"

In the robot, Kennia explain to everyone his plan.

The professor says on the device, "I see. If we collect the white light that came out of the iceberg, we can use that instead of Kennainim to seal Him, right?"

"Correct. Because they should both be the same," Kennia says.

Peach comments, "He's truly your ancestor."

But Ken says, "Unfortunately, that's a problem. Please look at this."

Ken shows everyone the screen of the event, and explains, "Eight white light appeared. Five were absorbed by PowerPuff Girls Z and Peach, but we don't know where the remaining three went."

"That's a problem…" Kennia says.

Suddenly PowerPuff Girls scream in realization.

"The white light we saw on our way here…" Blossom says.

"Could it be…" Bubbles says.

Then Bridget says, "The white light."

The girls remember seeing a bright white light in the time stream. Buttercup also come up with the same conclusion as the girls.

"I see! It's passed the boundary of time!" The professor says.

"That's why we can't find it da wan!" Peach replies.

"But we only saw one light," Blossom says.

"It might have been absorbed by something in some era. Just like you girls did," Kennia says.

Bridget says, "Then our only chance is to continue traveling through time until we find them."

"No doubt about it… you would be able to seal Him," Kennia says, knowing this plan cannot fail.

Unknown to everyone, Him's black spores has been seeing them and report everything they say and what they plan to do. Him simply smiles after receiving the report.

"Did you figure anything out?" Mojo asks.

Him says, "Seems they're trying to seal me."

"Eh? What?!" The villain exclaim and rush to Him after hearing the girls' plan.

Fuzz then forcefully push everyone out of the way, "I won't allow that!"

Trying to seal me is just nonsense," Him replies.

But Fuzzy says, "But just in case! I'll get in their way! I'm strongest after all."

Everyone is shocked to hear Fuzzy wanting to take the girls out and saying about him being the strongest.

However, Him smirks, and says, "I understand."

"Go Fuzzy! Beat those girls!" Him says.

He releases his black dust and they circle around Fuzzy until he disappears. Everyone circle around to see Fuzzy is gone.

Him smiles, and says, "This is getting interesting."

Meanwhile, the Edo's hero passes the girls a box with electric cords attached with handles on it. Then a white bag.

Kennia says, "The electrico will surely be useful. Take it.

"Okay," The girls say.

The girls open the bags to see the inside.

Kennia says, "Put the white light in the bag when you collect it."

"Okay," Blossom says.

Kennia says, "Stay healthy!"

The girls give goodbye to their double and would like to see each other again after this battle is over.

Then the girls leave in Dynamo Z and head into the time stream. The girls travel through the time stream to find the remaining lights. Suddenly, a beep comes on and a flash of light on the antenna appears.

"There it is. The electro is reacting," Buttercup says.

"I see it," Blossom says.

"Chase that light," The professor says.

The girls look to see the white light is in front of them. Just then, a second one flashes on the device.

"The second one is reacting," Bubbles says.

"It's year 1506," Peach says.

Finally, "The third reaction."

The professor says, "It's 31 AD."

"Alright!" Blossom says.

Bridget says, "We need to catch that light!"

Dynamo reaches for the light, but then the flash of light has taken them to the first period of time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Time Travel to Find the Light

The next moment, the girls arrive at prehistoric times. The Dynamo Z is steaming out smoke. The girls end up being knocked off their seats and feel pain.

"Oh no," Bubbles replies.

"What happened?" Buttercup asks.

"My head hurts," Brdiget adds.

Blossom looks out and panics, "The white light!"

The white light travels over a herd of cavemen who are holding hammers and spears made of wood and stones. They are dancing victoriously for capturing the pray and have food for them to eat.

The white light floats across the caveman until it hits a cave woman wearing red leopard skin and curly blonde hair. When she is hit, the cave woman begins to change and that catches the herd's attention. She seen transform into a cave woman version of Ms. Bellum. The woman grabs a piece of wood and a stick. She kneels on the ground and rubs the stick quickly on the wood. Soon, she is able to create fire, and roast the mean from the catch. Then she eats the meat. Her attention turns to see a caveman who resembles a short Mayor is trying to roast the meat as well, but the cave woman kicks him away. He then begins to try multiple times, but the cave woman kicks him away and hogs the fire.

At the same time, the girls are hiding in the bushes close by.

"Hey, do you think that's the first time humanity used fire?" Bubbles asks.

"If so, then isn't this bad?" Buttercup asks.

"You're right. If we take the white light from her, then humanity's evolution will stop," Bridget says.

Bubbles happily says, "Look at that."

The girls look to see the mayor caveman is doing the exact same method the cave woman used. Soon, he creates his own fire and shares it with his heard. Soon all the caveman are roasting their meet and dancing around the fire.

"Wow! He did it," Bubbles happily says.

"Like this," Buttercup says.

"It should be okay," Blossom says.

"Let's get the light from the cave woman and get out of here," Bridget says.

Just then, the girls jump and about to use the professor's device on her.

But hear someone shouts, "Stop!"

Suddenly, a black light comes in and swift the girls away from the cave woman. When the light and the spores clear, the girls gasps in shock.

The girls exclaims, "Fuzzy Lumpkins!"

Bridget says, "So you came to interfere with us?"

Fuzzy smirks, and then yells, "Stay away from my Ms. Bellum!"

"Huh?" The girls reply confused.

Bridget groans, "Oh great. Fuzzy thinks that cave woman is Ms. Bellum!"

"You can say that again," Buttercup says

Soon, Fuzzy begins to slams his hand everywhere making a handprint. He is making this place his property. The girls are stunned to see what Fuzzy is doing.

Fuzzy runs to the cave people, "I won't allow you to enter my property!"

Then kicks them away.

Fuzzy walks to the cave woman with love sickness.

"You're special," fuzzy says.

The cave woman actually shows interest in Fuzzy, making his love steaming with glee.

Fuzzy announces, "I've come to a great era!"

Not noticing, the girls are going to use the device on the cave woman.

"Yeah. Isn't it a nice era?" Blossom replies.

Fuzzy turns and pushes them away, "You keep away from Ms. Bellum!"

Bubbles ends up dropping the box.

Fuzzy brings his hand out, "I'll smash that!"

Buttercup then stands in front of Fuzzy and lets him slamm her right arm. Fuzzy then slides back and notices something off.

Buttercup stands, and says, "Fuzzy.

And then screams, "You've really got me mad now!"

Buttercup says, "Let's go!"

"Yeah!" The girls reply.

Buttercup smirks and presses her hammer on the ground.

Blossom then creates a powerful electric ball with her yo-yo and throws it, "Bridget!"

Bridget brings microphone and sings through it. Then the energy ball is pushes away from her

Then shouts, "Bubbles!"

Bubbles then catches the energy ball with her bubble wand and throws it, "Buttercup!"

"Yeah!" Buttercup says, bringing out her hammer.

Buttercup swings her hammer and hits the energy ball. With that, the hammer glows green and grows super huge.

Buttercup shouts, "Buttercup Finish!"

Buttercup then slams the hammer on the ground and Fuzzy is thrown in the air. For a minute, Fuzzy thinks Buttercup is going to smack him with it.

He laughs, "You missed!"

Buttercup says otherwise, "I didn't miss."

Buttercup then swings her giant hammer through the ground and hits Fuzzy, and sends him flying. Then Buttercup's hammer changes back to normal.

"Yay!" Buttercup says.

With that, Blossom uses the device to take the white light away and changes the cave woman back to normal. The white light flies and Buttercup catches it in the bag.

"Yay!" Buttercup says.

Bridget says, "One Down, Two to go."

"Next is 31 AD," Bubbles says.

Unknown to the girls, the black spores are spying on them and reports back to Him. Him sees that he has captured one of the lights, and need two more.

Him says, "Fuzzy, that was fast!"

Fuzzy flies back as flat as paper and lands on the ground.

Fuzzy says, still flat, "Just a bit more and I think it'd have work out with Ms. Bellum."

The other villains soo begin laughing.

Mojo says, "Fuzzy sure knows about love."

Then eat sushi, but it's spicy hot, making Mojo screams, "Curry!"

That's when the RowdyRuff Boys appear with a curry paste. Brick, Boomer, Butch, and Brandon have crashed the party. Soon, the boys are starting to mess around with the villains and causing trouble.

"Who are these boys?" Him asks.

With his face puffed red, Mojo answers, "That's the RowdyRuff Boys mojo."

The boys then stand on the table and have their finger pressed close to their nose.

Brick shouts, "Hey! Why were we the only ones not invited to the sushi party?!"

"Hey you guys! You're not monsters born from the black light," Ace says.

The boys whine, "Mama!"

Brick asks, "Just what does he mean?!"

Mojo shed tears and says with remorse, "When you were older. I thought I'd tell you mojo. You guys were created from PowerPuff Girls Z's DNS and my various body hair."

Hearing the truth about their birth, the boys feel like their world shattered before them. The RowdyRuff boys are created from the girls DNA, but also created to be the opposite of them.

"A girl's DNA? Mojo's hair?" The boys says, stunned.

Then the boys begin to walk away in sadness.

However, Him says, "Stop boys."

The RowdyRuff Boys turns to Him with confused looks.

Him says, "If you do what say I'll turn you into real monsters."

"For Real? What should we do?" Brick asks.

"Hurry hurry!" Boomer says.

Him evilly grins and says in thought, "And some service for you. Until the boys are ready, I'll buy them some time."

As the girls travel through time, Him's black spores begins to send electric currents to Dynamo Z. The girls scream and suddenly, they end up teleporting to a different location. Soon, they all crash into a small lake.

"Just what happened?" Buttercup asks.

"What it this?!" Bubbles asks in a panic.

Suddenly, three small girls fly into the sky and have the same light as Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. They begin to fight some kind of balloon monster. The girls look outside to see what's going on.

Bubbles sheepishly says, "Looks like we;ve come to a different world."

"I wonder what happened to Dynamo Z?" Blossom asks.

Bridget says, "I wouldn't be surprised Him did something to Dynamo in order to stop us."

"Then…" Buttercup says.

The girls head back into Dynamo Z and it changes into a Buttercup form that comes with a hammer and a drill. The girls then fly Dynamo into the time stream.

"Its' okay. Things are going great," Buttercup says.

Ken says, "You're almost at 31 AD."

"Alright Buttercup, you head him," Brdiget says.

Buttercup then drills her away through. Suddenly, they hit something and Dynamo Z falls down. Soon, the girls find themselves in a terrible sandstone. Unknown to the girls, there some egyption woman wearing stylish egyption royal clothes, and is floating in the sky.

Bubbles says, "I sense strong power from the sea."

"But first…" Buttercup says.

"Looks like we'll have to defeat them first," Blossom says.

The sandstorm clears to reveal the RowdyRuff Boys

"The RowdyRuff Boys," Bridget adds.

The boys smirk.

Blossom says, "Lying in wait like this just like villain characters! And you guys were behind that sphinx too, right."

"Yeah! Using this power, " Brick says, holding his hand out admitting black energy.

Blossom is surprised, "Him's black particles!"

Bommer looks at the nose, "You guys just came in and rammed it!"

"What terrible girls," Butch says.

"I think you should make them pay," Brandon adds.

The Sphinx notices the bruise on it's nose.

Brick says, "Sphinx, get them!"

The Sphinx roars with rage and tries to slam its paw on them. The girls scream and flies away.

"Oh.. what'll we do?" Buttercup asks.

"That thing tried to grab us like mice," Bridget adds.

Bubbles suddenly says, "Unforgivable."

The girls look to see the anger Bubbles has on her face.

Bubbles angrily says, "To force an animal to do evil things… I'm going!

"Yeah!" The girls say.

Bubbles then presses her bubble wand and exposes Bubbles.

Bridget then brings out her electric cord. She makes electricity comes out of it.

Bridget throws it and the ball comes out, "Blossom!"

Blossom then spins her yo-yo. She hits the ball and it sends more power.

She throws the ball and shouts, "Buttercup!"

Buttercup then swings her hammer at it, "Bubbles!"

Bubbles then begins to blow an extra large bubble, and the energy ball goes right inside. The boys and the Sphinx becomes confused.

Bubbles twirls her bubble wand shouts, "Bubbles Finish!"

She then taps her bubble wand at the bubble that transform into multiple thousand tons metal. The boys scream in a panic. Two of them hit the side of the Sphinx, while the largest one hits it on the head and flats it like a pancake. Him's black particles leave the Sphinx and changes it back to normal.

"Now it's back to normal," Bubbles happily says.

Bridget laughs, "That was awesome Bubbles!"

"However," Buttercup says.

"The Sphinx is lopsided.

Just then the RowdyRuff boys flies back.

Brick says, "This time, you're fighting us!"

"It's no use!" Blossom says.

"What?! The four boys asks.

Then they become pale like ghosts.

The girls then looks at the boys with slight of romance.

"That's because we know your one weakness," Blossom says.

Blossom blows a kiss. Then Bubbles. After that is Buttercup. Finally is Bridget. The girls panics and the heart hits them. Soon the heart hits the boys and they explode into black dust. Then the dust fly away.

Blossom says, "Buttercup, you can stop now!"

When that's heard, Buttercup sticks her tounge out in disgust.

"Now let's go," Blossom says.

At sea, there are two armies of ships. One large group on different sides. Above one of them is the woman from beform.

She says, "Come, Empire of Rome! With this power, I will protect my beloved Egypt!"

Suddenly, blossom says, "Hey, sorry!"

Blossom then uses the machine on the girl and the white light flies out. This time, Bubbles traps it in the bag.

She happily says, "The second one!"

Suddenly, the girl changes back to her original form.

She surprisingly asks, "Hey! What happened?!"

The girls then head back into Dynamo and Bubbles does the driving.

"I wonder if that was Cleopatra?" Buttercup asks.

"It's my first time meeting her, so I don't know," Bubbles says.

"It looks like there was a war going on, so it could be anything from egyptian times," Bridget ssys.

Outside the robot, the tank version of Bubbles puts the Sphinx back up and attaches a bandage with tape on it.

"Alright girls, we have one more to find, so let's go. Next is 1506," Blossom says.

The girls then fly the Dynamo robot to the sky to the last time period. Unknown to the girls, the bandage falls off the Sphinx's nose.

When the boys arrive back, they are pale as a ghost, which make Mojo go in a panic.

"Mojo! You guys!" Mojo screams as he circles around them.

Him walks over and says, "Looks like it's too soon for them to become monsters."

"Next time let me go mojo!" Mojo says.

Mojo says with bitterness and determination, "I must avenge my sons!"

Him simply smiles, and says, "Okay."

Meanwhile, the girls arrive in 1506. In the time of Lenardo Da Vinci. In his workshop, the girls have to tie him up and keep him quiet for a while until their work is done. Even though they feel guilty about doing it. Bubbles walks with the machine at the first portrict of the Mona lisa.

The picture screams, "Who are you girls?! Save me!"

"A painting shouldn't talk!" Bubbles says.

And use the machine to zap the white light out of the photo.

Blossom grabs it in the bag, "Third one!"

Lenardo is able to remove the cloth from his mouth and screams, "What have you done to my masterpiece?!" But in a different language.

He looks at the portrait and say, "Somehow that's kind of good."

"This is it, Da Vinci-san," Bubbles says.

Da Vinch laughs with glee.

After getting inside Dynamo with the machine, the girls have secured all the white lights that has traveled through time.

Buttercup looks at the shaking bag and says, "Now we've got them all."

"Head for the present day!" Blossom happily says.

Suddenly, Mojo appears on their screen shouting, "I won't allow that mojo!"

The girls scream in shock. They see Mojo in a very powerful Mojo robot.

"Mojo?!" The girls exclaims.

Blossom says in frustration, "If only Dynamo Z could fight… it'd be so hot!"

"Well it's not, so we'll just have to fight without it," Bridget says.

"Then let's go," Blossom says.

"Yeah!" Bubbles and Buttercup reply.

Blossom brings out her yo-yo, "Yo-yo…"

Mojo then glares at the girls.

"Balloon…" Bubbles says.

"Sonic…" Buttercup says.

Mojo's robot raises his fist.

Then Bridget, "Harmony... "

Before the girls can attack, Mojo smacks the girls hard and sends them crashing to the wall. Blossom however ends up getting slammed at the bell and falls down. Luckily, Bridget and the others are able to catch her

Mojo approaches them and says, "I'm different mojo!"

He then begins to shed tears seeing his victory is at hand, "Goodbye!"

The girls becomes stunned.

Mojo announces, "PowerPuff Girls Z!"

Then uses his robots to throw the punch to finish them off once and for all.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Dark Light Sources Taken

However, the girls becomes stunned to see something shocking.

Blossom softly exclaims, "No way!"

Then out of nowhere, Dynamo Z moves and punches Mojo and his super robot.

Mojo exclaims, "What happened Mojo?! Who's piloting it?!"

In the control room, the bag containing the white begins to glow.

Song:

Wow wow Yeah

Sunshine Power

Bokura Ni Furi-Sosogu

(Shine down on us!)

Suddenly, the girls feel a bright light that is giving them more power.

With that, Dynamo Z continues to punch Mojo and his robots. It doesn't take long for Him to realize something was wrong.

Song:

Makka Na Hinari Afure

(Red Light Spreads)

The black particles begins to be shown on Dynamo Z and some strange electricity begins to emerge on it. Suddenly, the Black particles disappear from the robot.

Song:

Ook Na Niji Hanaru Toki

(A large rainbow appears)

"Mojo!" Blossom calls out!

Mojo turns to see Blossom. Blossom holds out her yo-yo that admits hears.

"Here we go!" Blossom says.

"Okay! The girls says.

Song:

Senai GR Donna Iro Ni Sonatte Itte Ho

No matter what color the world is dyed…

Bridget is the first to create energy ball with her cord. She then swings it and shouts, "Bubbles."

Bubbles catches it with her bubble wand and throws it, "Buttercup!"

"Yeah!" Buttercup says.

Song:

Tatta Nitotsu Dake

(There's only one…)

He then hits the energy ball with her hammer, and shouts, "Blossom!"

Blossom then presents her yo-yo that gives her immense power.

Song:

Wow wow Yeah

Sunshine Power

Blossom then performs her powerful move, "Wedding Cake…"

Song:

Bokura Ni Furi-Sosogu

(Shine down on us!)

"... Blossom finish!"

Song:

Saikoukyuu Present

(It's the finest present)

Blossom then throws the yo-yo that grows and opens up towards Mojo and his machine.

Mojo exclaims, "What is that mojo?!"

Song:

Niranira Nikaru Yo

(It twinkles as it shines)

The yo-yo crush between Mojo and his robot and give them both an electric shock.

Mojo's machine explode and send Mojo flying in the sky. Hoping back to the twenty first century.

The girls hear Blossom happily says, "Dynamo Z!"

They look to see Blossom snuggling her face to it, "You worked hard, didn't you? Work a bit more."

Bridget laughs, "Now that we all got the light's it's time to head for home."

Song:

Wow wow Yeah

Sunshine Power

"You're right, we have to get back," Bubbles says.

"Right. Let's go," Blossom says.

Song:

Bokura Ni Furi-Sosogu

(Shine down on us!)

The girls aboard in Dynamo Z.

"Next stop, New Townsville in the Twenty first century," Blossoms says.

"And for stopping Him once and for all," Bridget adds.

The girls activates the boosters and fly through the sky at top speed.

Song:

Wow wow Yeah

Sunshine Power

The girls hold on to the controls as Dynamo Z is circling around the planet faster and faster.

Song:

Bokura Ni Furi-Sosogu

(Shine down on us!)

The girls look to see they are in the time stream with determined smiles on their faces.

Song:

Saikoukyuu Present

(It's the finest present)

The girls continue as they are trying to reach their own time and their home.

Song:

Niranira Nikaru Yo

(It twinkles as it shines)

The girls continue to fly through the time stream and know that they need to face their biggest challenge yet.

In the hotel suite in the present day, the villains are still not pleased that they lost again. In fact, they're worried about facing them too.

Him asks, "Who's next? Who's going to defeat Powerpuff Girls Z?"

"They're too strong mojo," Mojo says.

Him says, "It's okay."

The villains soon becomes a bit confused.

Then Him says, "Give me the black light and you'll be a hundred times stronger, okay?"

Fuzzy says, "Got it!"

"We'll give the black light, so hurry and make us stronger!" Mojo says.

Him grins to see the villains are willing to give up their black light. Then his grin becomes sinister.

Him shouts, "Black Light! Return!"

Him then takes all the white light from the villains and soon all of them begin to fall to the ground. It is like their life source are being taken out of them. Brick walks up a little, and becomes stunned to see what is happening. Soon, him's real ambitions is being exposed.

"Fools! I wouldn't use the black light to make you guys stronger! My real goal is…" Him says.

Then he uses power to show two images. One of them is of the mountain while the other is Bridget.

After traveling across time in Dynamo Z, the girls are able to return with the bag containing the last three z rays. The girls, the professor, Ken, Peach, Steven, and Jenny are outside with them.

Blossom hands the bag to the professor, "Here you go, we obtained all of the Chemical Z rays."

"Great job girls, now we'll be able to stop Him once and for all," The professor says.

Suddenly, they hear a rumbling sounds and the earth began to shake rapidly.

"What's going on?!" Jenny asks.

"It feels like an earthquake!" Steven shouts.

Everyone quickly turn around to see the source of the rumbling and shaking. What's they see if very shocking.

The girls gasp, "It's Mount New Townsville!"

"That's impossible, it supposed to be inactive," The professor shockley says.

"Professor, the lava will flood the city!" Ken panics.

Everyone in the lab are in shock to see the Mountain begin to erupt lava from the top and flowing to the bottom. To make matters worse. The lava is making its way to the city. Everyone knows that they need to do something before all of New Townsville melt. As everyone watches the horrible event, they are unaware that someone is standing close behind them. With the smirk of his red lips, he knows that it's the right time to strike.

Suddenly, a strong dark wind begin to glow at them. Everyone feels the strong wind and begin to scream as the wind feels like it is about to carry them away.

Blossom asks, "What's going on?"

"I don't know. This wind wasn't here a while ago," Buttercup answers.

Bridget slowly unshielded a little of her eye and notice a strange pair of glowing eyes, and seems faintly familiar.

Bridget calls out, "Hey guys, I think we're not the only ones here."

The girls and everyone else look to see someone is there in this wild wind storm. Suddenly, something is heading right towards them. Before anyone can react, the strange thing grabs on to Bridget, pinning her arms down and lifts her into the air.

Steven screams, "Bridget!"

"We have to help her!" Bubbles screams.

Buttercup vounlenteer, "I'll get her."

Buttercup flies up quickly to reach Bridget. When Buttercup tries to reach her, a forcefield repeals the attack causing Buttercup to fall and hit the ground.

Everyone hurry to Buttercup who groans as she is sitting up.

"What happened?" Jenny asks.

"Are you okay?" Ken asks

"Not really," Buttercup answers.

Peach sniffs and becomes scared, "I… I sensed a very powerful dark aura."

Everyone becomes shocked and look ahead to see the wind is descending, and well enough to see who is responsible for this. Everyone gasp in shock to see a familiar villain and his Bridget by his claw and his arm extends up to twenty feet into the sky.

"Him!" The girls exclaim in shock.

"Hello girls, it appears that you have retrieved all of these white lights, but you're too late. I have already obtained most of my dark powers," Him says with an evil grin.

The group are in shock to hear this.

"No way, he took the villains light force," The professor says.

"He's responsible for Mount New Townsville erupting," Ken disdus.

"What are you doing?! Let Bridget go!" Buttercup demands.

"Yeah! You big meanie!" Buttercup angrily shouts.

Him shows an evil smirk on his face, and says, "I'll let her go, after I have taken what is rightfully mine."

"What...rightfully… his?" Jenny asks, quietly.

Just then, Him begin to send a powerful dark aura through his arm and flows to the claw Bridget is trapped in. When the black light comes in contact Bridget let out a scream in agony. Everyone gasp in shock.

"Bridget!" The girls scream.

Just then, Him then begin to create a powerful aura that is sucking Bridget's dark light out of her, and as doing so obtaining her white light. Bridget continues to scream as her powers are being sucked out of her. Soon, she begins to revert back to her normal self.

Blossom screams, "Bridget!"

"He's sucking up her powers!" Bubbles scream.

"Stop it!" Buttercup screams in anger.

Finally. Him's claw lets go of Bridget and pulls an orb of black and white light energy from Bridget's chest, causing her to change back to her normal self. Everyone becomes paralyzed to hear this.

"Bridget," Steven quietly says in shock.

Bridget's eyes become gray and hazy and Bridget's soon collapses to the ground.

Blossom screams, "Bridget!"

The girls, the scientists, dog, and siblings hurry run to Bridget. Bubbles quickly picks up Bridget and holds her tightly in her arms. Everyone then turn their heads to see Him obtaining the energy in his claw. He then puts the energy in his mouth and swallows the orb whole. Soon, the gray energy flows through his body.

With an evil grin, Him says, "At last, I have obtained my dark powers and obtain a very powerful source along with it."

Him then maniacally laughs as the girls stare in shock to see what has happened. Blossom is more angry at Him than every for what he has done.

Suddenly, she hears Bubbles calls out, "Bridget! Bridget, open your eyes!"

Blossom turns to see everyone gather around Bubbles who is holding Bridget in her arms.

"Come on Bridget, wake up," Buttercup says.

Blossom rushes over to her, and calls out, "Bridget! Bridget!"

Blossom gasps to realize something very wrong with Bridget, "She… she's not breathing!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Sacrifices Must be Made

Things has gone bad to work, the volcano top of New Townsville begins to erupt and fire lava and magma everywhere. Him laughs at the fact that his plan work.

He says to himself, "I've tricked the monsters. Using the stolen black light, I've erupted Mount New Townsville."

Earlier because he has the powers of the other villains, the black spores goes inside the volcano and erupt.

Him remarks, "Spilling the lava around… and turning New Townsville into a sea of fire. And now that I've gotten the gray powerpuff's power, I will do that."

Him continues laughing at his triumph.

In the lab, while Him is bragging, there is something else on the other's mind. They see Bridget who is still unconscious and not breathing.

"Professor, what are we going to do?" Blossom asks.

"Bridget is still unconscious. What's wrong with her?" Steven asks.

The professor says, "I'm afraid that Bridget's life energy was stolen when Him took her white and dark energy."

"What does this mean?" Jenny asks.

"I'm afraid… Bridget doesn't have so much time. Her pulse is getting weaker. If we don't return Bridget's life energy soon…" The professor says, but becomes silent.

"What is it, professor?" Blossom asks.

"What will happen?" Bubbles asks.

The professor closes his eyes and turns his head away. The girls and boys realizes this and their eyes wide in shock.

"You mean…" Blossom asks.

"Bridget will…" Bubbles adds in tears.

Steven realizes, "It will mean… Bridget will actually die without those light sources."

At the same time the Mayor and Ms. Bellum see the new and the situation.

"This can not be!" The Mayor panics.

They hurry to the window to see the terrible event going on outside.

"How could this happen?!" The mayor asks in shock.

Then asks, "Ms. Bellum, what'll we do?!"

"Send out the Defence Force," Ms. Bellum says.

The mayor stops panicking and says, "I thought so too. Ms. Bellum. Please send out the Defence force."

"Mayor, please dispatch them yourself," Ms. Bellum says.

The Mayor quickly runs to his desk and sas, "Defence Force, dispatch!"

The Special Defence Force send out helicopters and firefighters to help with the situation.

Back at the lab, the girls, Steven, and Jenny watch over Bridget.

Blossom says, "Professor, let's seal Him already. We brought the white light to do that!"

"And we have to save Bridget," Buttercup adds.

Bubbles asks, "But how do we seal Him?"

"Let me explain," The professor says.

He then turns to the screen that is showing the instruction, "To seal Him, first we need to use this electro. We need to separate Him from the black light. Then we need to seal the black light in with this white light."

"How do we do that?" Ken asks, holding the bag.

The professor says, "That one will be difficult. In order to do that… we need your and Peach's white light, including Bridget's."

This shocked the girls as much as Poochie.

Blossom worriedly says, "Professor…"

Ken is starting to understand what it will take to save New Townsville.

"We have to use our white light too?" Blossom asks.

"Seem like it," Ken says, hating to admit it.

Bubbles says, "So that means…"

"But we became PowerPuff Girls Z because the white light entered our bodies…" Buttercup says.

Bubbles grows worried, "If the white light is taken from our bodies…"

"We won't be PowerPuff Girls Z anymore, will we?" Bubbles asks on the verge of tears.

Ken then hugs Peach, "Not just you girls. What about Peach?"

"I'll return to being just a digital dog," Peach sadly adds.

Blossom says, "Even when I marry a handsome man, I still want to be a PowerPuff."

Blossom dreams about being married, but still wants to have a life of a Powerpuff.

Bubbles agrees, "Even when I become a worldwide fashion designer I wanted to remain a PowerPuff Girl too."

"Even when I become a pro wrestler and am in a tag team with my dad… I want to remain a PowerPuff," Buttercup adds.

The girls worriedly says, "We thought we'd always be Power Puff Girls Z."

Peach says, "Cheer up wan."

"Peach, you're okay with this?" Bubbles asks.

"You'll become a toy digital dog," Blossom adds.

Peach happily says, "I'm fine wan. If it protects peace in New Townsville…"

Soon Peach begins to cry and runs off.

"Peach, stop putting up a front," Buttercup says.

Ken shouts in anger, "That's not so!"

Soon Peach begins to cry to where Bridget is laying, practically lifeless.

Peach says, "I don't want to return to being a toy wan! But… but… I don't want Bridget to… to… I don't want Bridget to die!"

Suddenly the professor says, "Him's body is getting bigger!"

The others run to the screen to see what is happening.

Suddenly, Him says, "Everyone in New Townsville… are you having fun?"

At the volcano, Him is getting larger as the volcano continues to erupt and turning up the heat.

Delighted Him says, "Now, more more! I'm so happy!"

At the lab, everyone is stunned in dismay to see this.

"Big trouble," The professor says.

At the volcano, Him is enjoying himself. He suddenly stops to see people launching missiles and tanks and other ammo at him. Him dodges them and use his power to make the volcano erupt even more. Then use them to destroy the Defence Force. Soon the eruption of the volcano is destroying everything.

The Mayro is especially stunned by this.

He says, "New Townsville's end is near."

"What should we do?" Ms. Bellum asks.

"Ms. Bellum," The Mayor says.

"Yes," Ms. Bellum says.

The Mayor then leans over trying to kiss. Ms. Bellum.

"Mayor!" Ms. Bellum replies and place her clipboard in front of him,

Suddenly a bit of flame hit the Mayor on the bottom and screams, "Hot."

At the lab, they can see things aren't getting any better.

Bubbles asks, "What was Peach like before he was bathed in the white light?"

"A toy that just said, 'wan wan'." Ken says.

He remembers what Peach is like before the White light hits him.

Ken eyes begin to water, "He's not the friend he is now."

"Ken," The professor calls out.

Ken turns to see the professor is holding the rods to the Electro.

Then the professor says, "Take the white light from Peach."

"Me?!" Ken exclaims in shock.

The professor presents it to Ken and Ken places it in his hand.

Suddenly, Peach says, "I want you to take my white light, Ken da wan!"

Everyone turns to see Peach running down the stairs and to Ken.

Peach screams, "Even if I can't talk,we're friends da wan!"

Peach stands in front of Ken, "So hurry."

"Peach!" Ken worriedly says.

The girls grow very concerned about this. Soon Ken is on the verge of crying and holds the rod.

"If it protects New Townsville and save Bridget's life, then I'm not afraid of returning to being a digital dog wan," Peach says.

Ken is astonished to see Peach is willing to give up his ability to talk for the town and Bridget's life.

Peach asks, "What are you doing, Ken?"

Ken begins to cry, "I can't do it!"

"Be brave wan!" Peach says.

"I don't want to be brave!" Ken shouts.

Peach says, "Don't act spoiled wan!"

Then Peach hits Ken's leg with his tail.

Ken tearfully look at his little dog, "Peach."

"Even if I become a digital toy, I won't forget you Ken wan," Peach says with a smile.

"Peach…" Ken screams.

"F you cry like that, you won't be able to see me wa," Peach says.

Ken turns to Peach with tears.

Peach says, "Ken, goodbye wan."

Ken then begins to look at Peach and begin to lean the rods together.

"Peach…" Ken says in tears.

And finally says, "Goodbye."

Ken puts the rods together and create a powerful electric force to hit Peach. Soon, the white light that is once flies out of his body and the professor seals it in the bag. Soon Ken begins to cry as he holds Peach in his arm.

The girls soon begin to cry as they fly off. They know that they'll never be PowerPuff Girls anymore after this, but it's the only way to save the city and Bridget's life. Suddenly, a rock in flames fly past them and they dodge. They become stunned to see it heading to people at the part so they quickly fly down.

Blossom screams, "Look out!"

Blossom, bubbles, and Buttercup use themselves as a shield to block the flame from hitting them.

Blossom happily says as he pats the girl on the head, "you're okay."

Then Blossom flies off.

"Are you okay?" Bubbles asks. Then flies off.

Buttercup says, "Don't worry."

Then flies off too.

The girls then begin to use their powers to destroy the fire and flames to protect the city and its people. On the monitors, the professor and Ken are seeing this.

Soon each girl say appearing on the screen "Professor."

"Professor, I think we finally understand," Blossom says.

"We understand why we were chosen to be PowerPuff Girls Z," Bubbles says.

"It wasn't a coincidence. Our pure desire to save people is why we became PowerPuff Girls Z," Buttercup says.

Then Blossom says, "We won't hesitate anymore."

"New Townsville will be protected by PowerPuff Girls Z," The girls say together.

The professor begins to cry, "You girls have become mature!"

The professor and Ken clap for the girls who are willing to protect the city. Suddenly, the earthquake happens again.

At the volcano, Him says, "PowerPuff Girls Z. I'm waiting!"

Suddenly the people from the Defence Force are saying things like, "Lava, the highway is a quick way to New Townsville! Both sides of the highway are in critical state because of Mount. New Townsville lava! Take another route!"

At the same time, Him continues laughing. At the volcano it continues to erupt, but suddenly stops and the ground stops shaking. Everyone grows confused.

"What?!" The girls asks.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Fight as Four

At the volcano it has stopped erupting.

Him says, "Now I will manipulate the world famous Mount New Townsville eruption with these fans."

Him then brings out two purple fans and raise them, "If controlled well it'll become a wave. First a blast in the direction of the mountain near the farmland."

"First down!" Him says and hand the volcano.

The volcano begins to follow the direction.

Then Him says, "Next to the left!"

He then fans to the left and allow the lava to fall and he continues to laugh.

"Next a tornado! A forest of black flame!" Him says.

Then uses his fans to create a tornado of lava. The girls know that they need to hurry and fly out of the lab.

Him says, "And last is a large firework of hell!"

Then the volcano explodes

Him laughs, and says, "Doesn't it look great?"

The girls fly over and scream, "Stop it!"

The girls fly around and approach him, "Fighting love science legend, PowerPuff Girls Z!"

Blossom brings out the electro, "Him, just be good and let us seal you! And give back our friend's power back!"

"Shut up, little girls!" Him says in rage.

He then fires the lava at them. The girls quickly dodge.

"The mountain hates you girls!" Him says, controlling the lava.

Blossom flies away, and screams, "The lava is following us!"

"Here it comes!" The girls exclaims, and dodge out of the way.

The girls try to get away from the lava.

"We can't get the electro to Him like this!" Blossom exclaims.

"Isn't there any way we can do?!" Bubbles asks.

"Professor, Ken, what should we do?!" Buttercup asks.

Him contonies laughing as he controls the lava. Suddenly, something strange happens and screams and wraps himself with his arms. The girls stop and become confused.

"What's going on?!" The girls exclaim.

On the monitor, Ken and the professor can see what is happening.

"Oh no. Gotta hurry!" Ken says.

Then type on the computer, "If we analyze the data we've collected…"

Seeing the data, Ken says, "As the mountain's eruption raises the temperature so does gigantic Him's powers."

"We've got to weaken Him somehow!"

"Temperature Rising?" Ken thinks.

"If we lower the temperature," Ken thinks.

Then realizes, "I've got it. When the girls became smaller excluding Bridget, they ate ice cream and the black particles left. And remember, Bridget said that Him hate cold temperature."

"That's right. Him is weak to freezing and cold temperature," The professor says.

"I see. That's why he raising Mount New Townsville temperature. It powers him up," Ken says.

"If we cool Him, he should power down! In that opening, use the electro!" Ken says, to the girls.

"The girls fly away and dodge the flying lava.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Bubbles asks.

"Yeah. And what's happening to him?" Buttercup adds.

Him continues to feel shivers all over his body as he screams, "What?! Happening?!" What's happening?!"

Suddenly, a white orb pops out of his chest and flies off.

Him sighs, "That was unexpected, but feel better now."

The girl become confused to see it flying off somewhere.

"What is that?" Buttercup asks.

"And where it's going?" Blossom adds.

The white glowing orb flies to the lab and lands to where Bridget is. They soon see Bridget beginning to glow. Everyone quickly turn to see Bridget glowing.

At the volcano the girls panic.

"Being told to cool off Him is sudden," Blossom says.

"We'd rather cool ourselves!" Bubbles screams.

"What is this guy?!" Buttercup asks.

The girls flies around.

Buttercup says, "I'm exhausted in this heat."

"That's true," Bubbles adds.

We've got to do something about Him's size!" Blossom adds.

Him continues to laugh as he dances around and send the lava at the girls. The girls scream as they are being swatted away.

Then Him says, "The finisher is a triple shot of Mount New Townsville!"

The volcano continues to erupt and about to hit the girls. Suddenly, something coil them together and pull out of the way. Then are being pulled away. The girls open their eyes a little to see them heading to a white iceberg.

"And iceberg?" the girls say confused.

They soon reach the iceberg and are placed down. They all look up and gasp in shock.

And happily scream, "Bridget!"

"Hey girls, it's great to be back," Bridget happily says.

The girls group hug Bridget and they begin to cry. They are so worried about her and relieved she is alive and well.

On the monitor, the girls can see what is happening.

"Bridget is okay and just in time, and managed to find an iceberg floating in New Townsville Bay," The professor says.

Ken types on the computer and says, "Professor! There are abnormal phenomenons occurring around the world!"

The professor says, "Mount New Townsville's eruption has caused a break down in the temperature balance."

He sees fish falling in New York. Snow falling in Egypt. Alien crash in Paris. A large population of pandas in china.

"Causing icebergs in New Townsville Bay too," Ken says.

"Just like when the girls got their powers. It's surely an iceberg from the North Pole," The professor says.

A lot of icebergs are floating around the water of the bay. The girls still stands on the iceberg and hug Bridget.

Blossom says, "We're glad that you're okay."

"Ww thought you were a goner," Buttercup says.

"We missed you," Bubbles says.

"I'm glad to see you girls too, and just in time. Listen, I have a plan. We need to use the iceberg to give Him the cold shoulder or should I say a cold back," Bridget says, and snickers at her joke.

"Great idea. Then let's go it," Blossom says.

The girls then fly off and reach to one if the icebergs.

"Ballon Catcher!" Bubbles waves her bubble wand to create a large bubble.

The large bubble consume the iceberg and flies in the air.

"Here I go!" Buttercup says, seeing the bubble.

She swings the balloon, "Sonic Wing!"

Then the balloon begins to fly over to where Him is. The girls fly after it to make sure it goes to him.

At the bottom of the volcano Him is laying down and enjoying himself.

"This is the best! Ah, it feels good!" him says.

He smiles and this his head away, unaware the girls are approaching him. The girls finally approaches to where him is.

"Alright Buttercup, do it," Bridget says.

"Megaton dunk!" Buttercup shouts, swinging her hammer.

The hammer hits the iceberg and begins to shatter. With that the bubble pops and the iceberg pieces begins to fall. Blossom act quickly and hook her yo-yo to the inner part of Him's collar and pulls on it.

When the ice falls in his shirt, Him ends up shivering like crazy, screaming, "C-cold!"

Soon Him begins to shrink.

More of the ice comes in as Him panics, "C-c-c-cold!"

Him continues to get smaller as his body gets colder.

Blossom holds the yo-yo as Buttercup and Bubbles flies to him. Him turns to see the girls and take the yo-yo out, and he's not pleased.

He angrily says, "Damn you girls!"

Him shivers, "Cold."

And his body shrinks.

"Cold! COLD!" Him screams and falls to the ground.

Him gets up and flies off. Soon the volcano stop erupting and the lava cools off. Just then, Bridget throws her electro cord that coils around him and prevent him from going anywhere.

"What the?!" Him exclaims.

Him looks down and is shocked to see Bridget has him tied up.

"But I thought you were knocked out!" Him exclaims.

"That's what everyone thought, but somehow I gained back my light energy source the one you stole. It was tormented inside the black energy you stole," Bridget says.

"Why you?!" Him shouts in rage.

Bridget shouts, "Now!"

"Right!" Blossom says.

Bubbles and Buttercup grab hold the rods with Blossom, and shout "Electro! GO!"

Then the rainbow electricity fires at Him. Him screams in agony as the girls hold the rod and Bridget holds her cord in place. Soon the black energy leaves for Him's mouth. Soon all the black energy leaves him and Him turns into a small doll.

The black energy flies into the volcano as he says, "Oh warm. I can relax here."

At the lab, the professor says, "Ken, now!"

"Preparations ready! Window open!" Ken says, at the blaster where the White lights are in.

The window opens and the cannon is ready to fire.

"Ken," The professor says.

"White light fire!" Ken says, and presses the button.

Then four if the white light fire and traveling to the volcano.

Bridget flies to the girls to see them sad. Seeing the lights, Bridget realizes what must be done.

Bridget nods her head, "I understand. This has to be the ring thing to do."

Blossom nods her head shedding tears, "Here it comes! Soon our powers will be gone."

"I'm going to miss flying!" Bubbles ays.

Buttercup says, "I'm going to miss having super powers!"

Soon the girls are hit with the white light and feel pain.

Then they all say, "Goodbye, PowerPuff Girls Z!"

Soon four more lights come out and leave the girls to follow the others. The girls change back to their normal selves and drifting to the ground. The white lights travel to the top of the volcano and engulp Him's black energy.

Him exclaims, "Oh, what is this light?!"

Then the white energy begins to carry Him's black energy far into the sky and taking it into space. Never to be seen again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: PowerPuff Girls Z Get to Stay

After the chaos with the volcano, the firefighters are doing their best to put out the remains of the lava that is turning to rock. They see the volcano stop.

At the lab, Ken and the professor begins to shed tears. They are glad that it's over, but it also comes at a price.

Back on Mount New Townsville, the smoke clears to see the girls are still knocked out from extracting their powers out of their bodies and used to defeat Him. Soon, Blossom begins to groans and opens her eyes. Then begins to sit up in exhaustion.

Blossom sits up and yawns, "What what happened?"

Suddenly, Blossom looks to see Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bridget are still passed out.

Blossom scaredly calls out, "Bubbles! Buttercup! Bridget! Wake up!"

Soon, the girls begin to stir and groan as they begin to open their eyes. Soon, the girls begin to wake up from their sleep.

Bubbles asks, "What happened?"

"My head hurt?" Bridget says, rubbing her head.

Bubbles yawn, "Did we save the day?"

The girls look to find each other at the same place. They all soon pull to a group hug in happiness.

"We're all okay," Bubbles happily says.

"Yeah. I have never been so happy to see you all in my life," Bridget says with glee.

Buttercup says, "We're just glad you're alive."

"Yeah. You were great despite the fact that we were scared that Him killed you," Blossom says.

"By the way, what happened to Him anyway?" Buttercup asks.

Bridget looks around and turns behind her. She then picks up something and shows it to the ground.

Bridget says, "This must have happened?"

The girls gasps in shock to see Him in Bridget's hand, but is about the size of a doll and is lifeless. There is still the smile on his face, but has X's over his eyes.

"I guess without his power, Him is just as lifeless as a doll," Blossom says.

"Yeah. I call this punishment for all the trouble he caused," Buttercup says.

Bridget says, "We may have lost our powers, but I'm glad it's all over. Him will never cause trouble again."

Bubbles hugs Bridget, "I'm glad that you're alright."

"Yeah. We thought you were a goner," Buttercup says.

Suddenly, they hear a strange beeping sound. They look down to see they still have their belts with their communicators.

"No way," Blossom replies in shock.

"The compacts are still here," Bubbles adds.

"So that means…" Buttercup says.

"Let's try it out," Bridget says.

They raise their hands in the air and their rings appears on their finger. Each girls slide their rings on the compact and place them on the belts. Soon, they begin to transform like they do.

Each girl chant, "Blossom… Bubbles… Buttercup… Bridget!"

The girls continues with their transformation.

Once they are done, they pose and chant, "PowerPuff Girls Z!"

The girls fly up in the air, Buttercup and Bridget easily summon their weapons.

"We haven't changed at all!" Blossom happily says.

"I can fly!" Bubbles happily says.

Bridget holds her microphone, "We still have our weapons."

Buttercup then pashes through the rock and flies back.

"My power is the same as before!" Buttercup happily says.

"Still, but how?" Bridget asks.

"Who cares!" Buttercup happily comments.

On the monitor, the professor is astonished to see this for themselves.

"What's going on? I don't understand at all," The professor says in shock.

Then Ken comes to realize, "So that means…"

Ken turns to see Peach happily dancing around with glee.

Peach happily says, "I didn't go back either wan!"

"Peach!" Ken cries happily.

Peach and Ken hug each other and begin to cry.

"I don't understand. But, there might be something in the girls that can't be explained by science," The professor says.

He turns to the screen, and says, "I still have research to do."

Back in the hotel suite, Fuzzy, the Gang Green Gang and the others wake up from their unconsciousness

"What?" Alturo asks.

"I slept well! Are we stronger?" Fuzzy asks, feeling confident.

Then Mojo says, "If Him's right, then we're 100 times stronger."

"Let's test it!" Fuzzy says, and smacks Mojo on the back.

Mojo stands up and angrily shouts, "What are you doing?!"

Soon Mojo and Fuzz begins to fight each other. Soon, all the villains begin to fight with each other. Suddenly, the girls fly over to see them.

"Nothing's changed," Blossom says.

With that, Blossom punches Mojo in the face and sends him flying.

Mojo screams, "I'm not stronger?!"

Ace screams, "Don't mock us!"

"Oh well," Fuzzy says.

Soon all the villains are being punch and kick, that cause them to fly into the air. Soon, the girls are holding the RowdyRuff boys.

The boys scream, "Why us too?!"

The professor laughs to see this.

Then Ken says, "Professor. The icebergs are disappearing."

On the screen, the icebergs are disappearing.

"It's great," Steven says.

"Yeah. Everything is changing back to normal," Jenny says.

Ken says, "The phenomenons around the world are disappearing."

"New Townsville's peace… No, the world's peace has been protected by the PowerPuff Girls Z" The professor says.

Soon, everything in New Townsville are going back to normal.

The Mayor looks out the window, and says, "Ms. Bellum."

"What is it, mayor?" Ms. Bellum asks.

"To commemorate New Townsville being protected…" The Mayor says with sparkles in his eyes.

He then begins to attempt to kiss Ms. Bellum. However, he almost falls out the window instead. Luckily, Ms. Bellum saves him.

After returning to the lab, the professor, Ken, PowerPuffs, and the others head down to the basement. The professor uses the Chemical Z to coat a steel box with it. Then Bridget places the Him doll inside. With that, the girls seal him in the box, and use locks and seals coated with Chemical Z.

In space, the black light continues to travel to space with Him's dark light.

Him's voice says through it, "I was completely sealed by those girls. And I was sent into space…"

He soon panics, "It's cold! Don't be rough! Hey! Say something! It's cold…"

The girls fly in the air and wave to everyone in town who has gathers. Everyone in New Townsville cheer happily for the girls for saving the day. The girls then fly through the air that will never disappear. They all fly through the sky with glee and do what will take to protect the city from the monster that still remain.


End file.
